familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Reeks 26
Seizoen 26 is de reeks die loopt van 29 augustus 2016 tot 30 juni 2016. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De eerste zes afleveringen spelen zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale en enkele dagen nadien. Gedurende de zesde aflevering wordt er een tijdsprong van twee maanden gemaakt. In november 2016 wordt Generiek 7 aangepast, waarin een aantal extra personages worden opgenomen: Lars De Wulf en Viv Neyens worden toegevoegd. June Van Damme, Liesbeth Pauwels en Agnes Moelaert zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Stef Mortier, Lieselotje Veugelen, Alfons Coppens, Viv Neyens, Wout en Ellie Segers. De personages die na jarenlange afwezigheid terugkeren zijn Bart Van den Bossche en Stefanie Coppens. Ook Wim Veugelen, Sasha Verhegstraete, Greet Baele, Ben Kelly en Fatmir Kir komen even terug in beeld. Vaste gezichten die verderop het seizoen verdwijnen, zijn achtereenvolgens Linda Desmet, June Van Damme, Liesbeth Pauwels, Agnes Moelaert, Freddy Steenhoudt en Quinten Godderis. 13962867_10154510039252491_8529056381029471813_o.jpg 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Augustus= De moord op June (deel 2) Peter treft op VDB het lijk van June aan. Ondertussen komt Rudi terug thuis aan nadat hij zijn schetsen is gaan stelen op het kantoor van VDB. Wanneer hij onmiddelijk naar boven rent, gaat Zjef hem achterna en houdt een persoonlijk verhoor. Ook Evy roept Stan op het matje. Hij vertelt dat Dries heeft toegegeven dat hij door June betaald werd om haar een vals alibi te geven. Op VDB heeft hij tevens Junes tweede gsm gevonden. Evy twijfelt aan Stans oprechtheid en raadt hem aan om niet naar de politie te stappen met het bewijsmateriaal dat hij heeft gevonden. Hoofdinspecteur Delaet en commissaris Mortier openen het onderzoek naar de dader van de moord op June en starten met de ondervragingen. Terwijl Mortier graaft in het verleden van Peter met June, begint Simon te beseffen dat er een verband is tussen de drogering van Rudi in Parijs, de aanrijding aan het laboratorium en de hartstilstand van Mieke. Terwijl hij het slachtoffer is, voelen Mortier en Delaet aan dat Simon ook wel eens een motief zou kunnen hebben voor de dood van June. Tot slot wordt Niko ondervraagd, die wordt aangehouden als schuldige nummer 1. Het hoederecht over Mila (deel 2) Emma gaat de confrontatie aan met haar vader Frank en eist Mila terug. Frank is nog er nog altijd van overtuigd dat het huis van de friends geen goede plaats is om een kind op te voeden. Hij steekt het dan ook niet onder stoelen of banken dat hij zelfs via de rechtbank het hoederecht zou aanvechten. Frank weigert Mila terug mee te geven aan haar dochter, die niet veel later huilend aankomt ten huize Jan en Linda. Jan en Guido schakelen onmiddelijk de politie in, waardoor later op de dag Mila terug naar haar ouders wordt gebracht. Nadien zoekt Frank Emma op om zich te verontschuldigen. Hij biecht haar dochter op dat hij haar en Mila enorm mist, maar Emma gooit hem alsnog buiten. Ook aan Linda vertelt Frank dat hij zich eenzaam voelt zonder zijn familie in huis, dat hij dagenlang tegen niemand kan praten. Zij is dan ook een grote steun voor Frank. Door de moed die hij van Linda krijgt, probeert Frank zich opnieuw te verzoenen met Emma en vraagt opnieuw of ze met haar gezin terug thuis komt wonen. Wanneer zij Frank voor eens en altijd duidelijk maakt dat ze haar eigen leven is begonnen, dreigt hij alweer met een rechtszaak en vertrekt. De monsterdeal met 9House (deel 2) Peter ontdekt dat het contract met 9House een faillisement zou kunnen betekenen voor VDB Fashion. Hij, Veronique, Mathias, Trudy en Simon gaan rond de tafel zitten op zoek naar mogelijke oplossingen om het bedrijf te redden van een ondergang. Peter, Veronique en Mathias proberen Paul Wils, CEO van 9House, te overtuigen om het contract te laten ontbinden, maar hij weigert. Ondertussen wordt Hanne door Peter en Veronique terug aangenomen als ontwerpster bij VDB Fashion. Zij stelt Peter voor om met minder kwaliteitsvolle stoffen te werken voor 9House om uit te sparen. Ook Simon krijgt een nieuwe kans van de familie. De beveiligingscamera's tonen aan dat niet hij maar June achter het stuur zat bij de aanrijding op Mieke. Simon krijgt de functie van personeels- en financieel directeur. Zijn familie en vrienden verontschuldigen zich voor de valse beschuldigingen van de afgelopen tijd. Volgens de berekingen van Simon is er geen mogelijk plan meer om VDB Fashion in leven te houden. Hij, Peter en Veronique roepen het personeel bijeen en kondigen een faillisement aan. Niko Op De Vlucht Niko is opgepakt. Alle bewijzen wijzen in zijn richting maar hij blijft ontkennen dat hij June heeft vermoord. Nadien wordt Niko vervoerd in een politiewagen. Wanneer er een misverstand gebeurd op de weg, ziet Niko zijn kans om te ontsnappen. Nu Niko gezocht wordt, beslist hij zich schuil te houden in een kraakpand. Daar wordt Niko geholpen door een oude bekende: Sasha. Nu hij opgepakt is, wordt Sasha aan de tand gevoeld door Stef en Ruth. Hij wilt echter geen informatie lossen over Niko. Ondertussen probeert Niko zoveel mogelijk bewijsmateriaal bijeen te sprokkelen. Hij zoekt verder naar mogelijke getuigen en komt terecht bij buurman Erik. Wanneer Erik de politie opbelt over zijn bezoek, beslist Niko hem en Maaike te gijzelen. Maar hij heeft niet door dat de politie ondertussen alles kan volgen via Maaikes gsm. Stef en Ruth laten de gsm traceren en de politie is al snel ter plaatse. Maaike moet een verklaring afleggen bij de politie en vertelt hen dat er wel degelijk werd ingebroken in Niko's brouwerij en iemand zijn pistool heeft gestolen. Andere verhaallijnen Patrick kan zijn oren niet geloven wanneer Liesbeth hem vertelt over de plannen van Agnes. Agnes maakt nogmaals duidelijk dat ze het huis wilt laten verbouwen en dat Liesbeth en Benny moeten verhuizen. De discussie tussen haar en Patrick over het feit dat Agnes zijn nageslacht op straat zet evolueert in een ferme ruzie. Zelfs Liesbeth moet even slikken van Agnes haar opmerkingen ten op zichte van haar en Benny. Het viertal beslist een volwassen gesprek te organiseren waarbij ieders mening en eisen worden gerespecteerd. Agnes stelt voor dat Benny en Liesbeth vanaf nu maandelijks huur betalen. Tot grote vreugde van Saartje vergeeft Louise haar en blijven de twee vrienden. Louise kan op haar beurt Peter overtuigen om de crematie van June te betalen. Wanneer Jenny verneemt dat Louise helemaal alleen naar de uitvaart moet gaan omdat niemand wilt gaan, beslist zij haar te vergezellen. Faroud organiseert in de Jan & Alleman een suikerfeest voor zijn familie en vrienden. Hanne is enthousiast over de tattoo die ze heeft laten zetten en verrast haar lief hiermee. Quinten laat duidelijk merken dat hij hiervan echter niet zo'n fan is. |-|September= Twee maanden later Niko wordt vrijgelaten door nieuwe elementen in het onderzoek. Hij bezoekt Mieke, die nog steeds in coma ligt. Stef en Ruth zetten hun onderzoek verder. Na 2 maanden duikt Stan plots terug op in Evy's leven. Dries is nog altijd spoorloos. Lars, een oude bekende van Peter en Veronique, investeerde een hoop geld in VDB om ervoor te zorgen dat het bedrijf niet failliet ging en neemt het roer over. Arno en Estee zijn getrouwd. Liesbeth werkt niet langer als poetsvrouw, maar heeft een job bij het Ministerie in Brussel. Ook Quinten heeft een nieuwe job en werkt dus niet langer bij VDB. Hij en Hanne hebben een leuke zomer achter de rug, maar zetten toch een punt achter hun relatie. Op vlak van school start Arthur in het tweede kleuterklas, moet Louise haar jaar overdoen en is Emma gestopt met haar studies. Frank kan nog altijd niet aanvaarden dat zijn dochter niet met haar gezin terug thuis wilt komen wonen. Ook Agnes mist Patrick, die het huis heeft verlaten nadat zij Benny en Liesbeth heeft buitengegooid. Benny en Liesbeth verblijven in een studentenkot. Veronique zit in therapie om de verkrachting door Gert te verwerken. Nieuwe CEO Lars is de nieuwe CEO van de VDB Holding. Hij kocht meer dan de helft van de aandelen van het bedrijf om het te redden van een faillisement. Al op zijn eerste dag laat hij zijn gezag duidelijk gelden wanneer hij Simon Veroniques kantoor geeft en Veronique, net als Peter, in het landschap moet gaan plaatsnemen. Op zijn tweede dag kondigt de kersverse CEO het systeem van glijdende uren aan, waarbij men eender waar mag werken zolang het werk maar gedaan is. Deurwaarder Frank stuurt een deurwaarder op Emma en Guido af. Opeens staat Frank aan de deur om met zijn dochter te praten. Wanneer Stan plots verschijnt in hetzelfde huis als waar Mila woont, maakt Frank foto's als bewijsmateriaal van een slechte omgeving en slaat op de vlucht. Emma en Guido zijn razend op Evy. Nadien kan Emma alsnog Frank overtuigen om de rechtszaak te laten vallen. Emma belooft dat ze zeker 2 zondagen per maand bij hem op bezoek zal komen. Displays Evy brengt een nieuw idee aan bij Lars in verband met displays. Ze wilt deze introduceren in de winkels waar ze de kleren van VDB Fashion verkopen. Eigenlijk is dit soort werk de job van Veronique, maar Lars geeft echter Evy de opdracht om dit idee verder uit te werken. Veronique geraakt gefrustreerd wanneer ze dit verneemt, maar blijft de schijn houden om haar en Peters plan om VDB terug over te nemen niet in duigen te laten vallen. De terugkeer van Ben Agnes zegt de verbouwingen af, waardoor het terug koek en ei is tussen haar en Patrick. Liesbeth integendeel voelt zich minder goed in haar leven met Benny. Ze voelt zich afgeleefd en oud, heeft het gevoel dat ze nergens voor leeft en dat Benny te voorspelbaar is geworden met de tijd. Niet veel later krijgt Liesbeth plots een sms'je van Ben, haar oude minnaar, om eens af te spreken aangezien hij voor een weekje seminarie in Mechelen verblijft. Chantage Evy wordt gechanteerd door Dries. Dries maakt haar wijs dat hij in ruil voor 20.000 euro naar de politie zal stappen om zijn samenwerking met June uit de doeken te doen. Evy slaagt er echter niet in om tijdig het geld bij elkaar te rapen en schakelt Stef en Ruth om hem in de val te lokken. Wanneer Dries toegeeft een vals alibi te hebben verleend aan June, gaat Stan vrijuit voor de moord op Kirsten en wordt Dries opgepakt als medeplichtige voor deze moord. Lening Lars beslist het contract met 9House te behouden en hiervoor een extra lening aan te gaan bij de bank. Hij wilt tevens dat Hanne hem de nieuwe collectie van juni 2016 bezorgt, zodat hij deze zo snel mogelijk kan voorleggen aan 9House. Wanneer Hanne de collectie niet meer terugvindt op de computer, zoekt ze hopeloos contact op met Rudi. Zjef kan er niet tegen dat Rudi de ontwerpen heeft gestolen en twijfelt zelfs aan diens oprechtheid over de moord op June. Mina Fashion Rudi begint terug te solliciteren. Zo gaat hij op sollicitatiegesprek bij edelconfectie Mina Fashion voor de functie van manager. Rudi wordt echter aangenomen binnen hetzelfde bedrijf voor een job in Peking. Zjef droomt al luidop van zijn eigen frituur in Peking. Trudy kan hier niet mee lachen en eist dat hij zijn wettelijke termijn uitdoet in de Foodbar. Ondertussen ontdekt de politie arsenicum in de woning van Dries. Simon vernietigt zijn laboverslag hiervan. Hanne en Lars Hanne heeft een boon voor Lars, maar beseft niet dat haar job aan een zijden draadje hangt. Lars beseft dat Hanne niet sterk genoeg in haar schoenen staat als hoofdontwerper en iemand nodig heeft boven haar. Hij heeft dan ook een sterk vermoeden dat ze hulp heeft gekregen van Rudi bij de nieuwe collectie. Ondertussen wilt Veronique samen met Peter en Mathias hun vetorecht gebruiken tegen de plannen van Lars. De twee weigeren echter. Relatieproblemen Benny besluit op vistrip te gaan met Faroud en Freddy, want de winnaar krijgt een bak bier. Dat betekent dat hij Liesbeth niet vergezelt naar de vernissage. Freddy vertelt zijn vrienden dat hij relatieproblemen heeft met zijn vrouw Christianne en daarom gefrustreerd was in de Jan & Alleman. Volgens zijn vrouw maakt Freddy te veel rommel en gaat hij door de ambras altijd op café. Christianne heeft hem een week geleden verlaten. De breuk tussen Ben en Cato Na een goed gesprek met Zjef, die haar afraadt om af te spreken met Ben, spreekt Liesbeth alsnog af met haar oude minnaar. Ben vertelt Liesbeth dat hij nog steeds doceert in Reading, maar in de tussentijd ook een groot deel van de wereld heeft mogen afreizen met zijn werk. Zijn relatie met Cato is echter tot een einde gekomen. Ben geeft toe dat hij sinds de affaire altijd van Liesbeth is blijven houden. Frank verliefd Frank heeft een boon voor Linda en maakt dit duidelijk door haar te kussen. Zij schrikt en duwt hem van zich af. Linda maakt Frank duidelijk dat zij een gelukkig getrouwde vrouw is. Ze hoopt dat zij en Frank na dit voorval nog normaal tegen elkaar zullen doen op familiefeesten en dergelijke. Ondertussen vindt Emma het hoog tijd om geld te verdienen. Ze werkt aan een modellenportfolio om een job bij Fashion Agency te kunnen bemachtigen. Geheugenverlies Na enkele maanden in coma te hebben gelegen ontwaakt Mieke. Door de langdurige coma denkt Mieke dat ze in het jaar 2009 verblijft. Ze denkt onder meer dat haar jongere zus Leen stage aan het doen is in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis met als stagebegeleider de overleden Paul, dat de overleden Bart en Brenda elk moment kunnen binnenvallen met hun 'kindjes', dat ze nog getrouwd is met Wim, de zoon van Gaston en Mieke, en dat ze Niko nog niet kent. Veroniques zwangerschap lekt uit Veronique biecht Mathias op dat Lars bij haar in de buurt woonde en de eerste jongen is met wie ze een tongzoen gedeeld heeft. Het duurde niet lang voordat Veronique ontdekte dat Lars dit met meerdere meisjes deed, waardoor haar hart was gebroken. Ondertussen biecht ze ook aan Benny op dat ze een jaar geleden zwanger was van hem. Wanneer Liesbeth dit hoort, zoekt ze troost bij Ben. De twee kussen. Evy en Simon Stan mag de gevangenis verlaten. Hij toont Evy bewijzen dat Simon liegt over de arsenicumvergiftiging. Stan heeft namelijk Simons dokter opgebeld en zich voorgedaan als diens broer. Het hele gesprek heeft hij opgenomen en aan Evy laten beluisteren. Zij en Stan verzinnen een plan om Simon te laten bekennen voor de moord op June. Het tweetal beslist om Evy een schijnrelatie met hem te laten aangaan, nu dat Simon er 100% zeker van is dat hij van Evy houdt. |-|Oktober= Metamorfose Mieke's persoonlijkheid is helemaal veranderd. Niko kan hier maar niet aan wennen. Zijn vrouw is helemaal niet meer geïnteresseerd in de Mie&B, in haar vrienden en in Niko zelf. Ondertussen beslist Mieke om naar de kapper te gaan en te gaan shoppen. Ze komt thuis met een heel nieuwe look. Wanneer Mieke verneemt dat Niko een rallywagen heeft gekocht, wilt ze er tot diens grote verbazing zelfs mee rijden. Het ontslag van Simon Nu dat Quinten een nieuwe job heeft, beslist Stan bij Lars te solliciteren voor zijn oude job bij VDB. Tot grote ergernis van Simon wordt hij aangenomen en laat dit duidelijk merken. Ondertussen gaat Simon meermaals in de clinch met Peter en Veronique. Voor Lars is de maat vol en roept de Van den Bossches op het matje. Hij zet Simon op zijn plaats en ontslaat hem op staande voet. De breuk tussen Benny en Liesbeth Benny en Liesbeth besluiten uit elkaar te gaan. Liesbeth verlaat haar ouderlijk huis en vertrekt voor enkele weken naar Stefanie in Nieuw-Zeeland, met de bedoeling daar alles eerst op een rijtje te zetten voordat ze verder gaat met haar leven. Ondertussen wordt Benny door Stef op de rooster gelegd over de dreigende sms die hij naar June stuurde. Van Niko krijgt hij te horen dat Trudy zijn wapen terug heeft gebracht nadat ze Cédric en Jelle ermee betrapt had. De terugkeer van Wim Mieke verlangt nog steeds naar haar ex-man Wim en beslist hem op te zoeken. Wim doet echter afstandelijk, omdat hij er lang heeft over gedaan om het bedrog van Mieke te verwerken. Mieke krijgt te horen er in 7 jaar tijd veel gebeurd is in Wims leven: Gaston stierf 2 jaar geleden, hij heeft een dochter genaamd Lieselotje en de relatie tussen hem en de moeder van Lieselotje kwam tot een einde. Mieke begaat echter een one-night-stand met Wim en hoopt op een relatie. Hersenschudding Simon ontdekt dat Evy buiten VDB nog contact heeft met Stan en flipt door. Hij valt haar aan met als gevolg dat zij in het ziekenhuis belandt met een hersenschudding. Wanneer inspecteur Verhelst Simon ondervraagt, beschuldigt Stan hem van een moordpoging. Enkele seconden later vliegt Simon hem in de haren en geeft hij tevens een agent een kopstoot. Niet veel later voeren ze hem af. Evy dient een klacht in tegen Simon, maar laat deze wat later vallen. De komst van Alfons Benny wordt vastgehouden voor de moord op June. Een onverwacht bezoek van zijn vader Alfons geeft de zaak een nieuwe wending: op het moment van de moord op June was een zatte Benny naar Alfons woning toegegaan. Niet veel later wordt Benny vrijgelaten. Ondertussen komt hij van Stef informatie te weten die hem helemaal door het lint doen gaan: Agnes is de mol in de adoptieprocedure. Een woedende Benny stormt naar huis en vliegt haar in de haren. Agnes naar Frankrijk Patrick vertelt Arno dat Agnes de mol is achter de adoptieprocedure van Benny en Liesbeth. Arno kan zijn oren niet geloven en hoopt dat zijn ouders zich opnieuw kunnen verzoenen van zodra Liesbeth hierover is ingelicht. Maar Benny maakt zijn zoon duidelijk dat dit geen verschil zal uitmaken. Ondertussen beseft Agnes dat ze de brokken met Patrick niet meer kan lijmen en verhuist voorgoed terug naar haar dochter Delphine in Frankrijk. Gehoorproblemen Linda merkt op dat Jan zijn hoorapparaten niet meer werken. Ze maakt voor haar man een afspraak, want Jan heeft dringend een nieuw apparaat nodig. Ondertussen beginnen Guido en Emma te merken dat hun financiële gezonde situatie achteruit aan het gaan is. Doordat de vaste kosten van het huis van de friends stijgen, zal de huurprijs ook stijgen. Emma beslist de job van Agnes bij de Jan & Alleman over te nemen om een centje bij te verdienen. Rudi in de gevangenis (deel 1) Stef en Ruth vinden eindelijk de schoenen waarnaar ze op zoek waren. De twee krijgen Zjef zo ver dat hij toegeeft dat Rudi op de avond van de moord op June wel degelijk kort op VDB Fashion verbleef om zijn ontwerpen te gaan stelen. Rudi vertelt de commissaris dat hij de persoon is die de bewakingscamera's heeft uitgeschakeld door de prise uit te trekken. Nadien hoorde hij een schot en vond het lijk van June terug in haar kantoor. Uitstap naar de Ardennen Louise vertelt Trudy dat de ouders van haar vriendin Silke een huisje in de Ardennen hebben en ze met vriendinnen daar naartoe willen gaan in de herfstvakantie. Trudy komt er echter achter naast Louise, Silke en Saartje ook Bram en Wout meegaan. Bram is het liefje van Silke en Wout is crush van Louise. Peter maakt zich echter zorgen wanneer Trudy over de pil en het seksleven van hun dochter begint. Ze geeft Louise dan ook de nodige voorlichting. Fitnessbuddy's Lars wilt Mathias beter leren kennen en daagt hem uit om samen met hem te gaan fitnessen. Lars zet hem echter aan het denken over zijn relatie met Veronique, met als gevolg dat Mathias haar ten huwelijk vraagt. De ontgoocheling is groot wanneer Veronique aangeeft dat ze niet wilt trouwen. Ondertussen maken Mathias en Patrick een einde aan hun repairatelier omdat de zaak niet genoeg opbrengt. Ook merkt hij op dat Patrick dringend een poetsvrouw nodig heeft. Rudi in de gevangenis (deel 2) Stef gelooft Rudi zijn verhaal niet en gaat op onderzoek uit. Hij hoort familie en vrienden uit over Rudi's gedrag gedurende de laatste jaren. Ondertussen gaan Lars en Veronique op zoek naar een tijdelijke vervanger van Rudi bij VDB Fashion. Ze stuiten op Arnold. Terwijl Rudi in de gevangenis moet blijven, wordt Simon vrijgelaten. Hij is er het hart van in dat hij niet welkom is bij de friends. Ook op de sympathie van de familie kan hij niet meer rekenen. Audit In de boekhouding van VDB worden verdwenen facturen vastgesteld. Simon is degene die expres met de boekhouding heeft gefoefeld en de fiscus heeft getipt. Hij doet Lars een voorstel: Simon krijgt zijn job terug en Lars geraakt van de fiscale audit af. Wanneer Lars hem buitengooit, beslit Simon foto's van hem en Alexandra te maken en te gebruiken als chantagemiddel. Lars geeft Simon een uitvoerende functie bij de boekhouding van VDB. Nieuwe poetsvrouw Leen kan Mieke overtuigen om mee te lopen als verpleegster bij woonzorgcentrum De Toren. Ook springt ze tijdelijk bij in de Foodbar om Trudy te helpen. In het café maakt de familie kennis met Viv, een vriendin van Linda uit het zangkoor, die op zoek is naar een job. Linda kan Benny overtuigen om Viv aan te nemen als poetsvrouw, tot grote ergernis van een dolverliefde Jenny. Huisarrest Veronique vindt dat ze te hard van stapel aan het lopen is met haar werk. Ze verrast Mathias met een weekendje Brugge. Dit is de eerste keer dat ze Cédric alleen laten sinds hij zich in coma heeft gedronken. Cédric kan het niet laten om een halloweenfeestje te geven voor een tiental vrienden. Veronique is er niet over te spreken dat haar zoon weer alcohol heeft gedronken en geeft hem huisarrest voor de hele herfstvakantie. |-|November= Louise en Wout Louise mag van Peter en Trudy op weekend gaan met haar crush Wout nadat hij bij hen thuis kennis is komen maken. Wanneer Louise terug thuis aankomt, merkt Trudy op dat haar dochter niet in haar normale doen is en alarmeert Peter. Louise biecht aan Hanne op dat haar eerste keer seks met Wout nogal misging, omdat beiden nog geen ervaring hadden. Wout stelt zijn liefje voor om hun weekendje Ardennen achter zich te laten en opnieuw te beginnen. Rudi bekent Stef beslist het spel hard te spelen en zet Rudi onder druk door Zjef bij de zaak te betrekken. Stef gebruikt hem om Rudi tot bekentenissen te doen overgaan. Wanneer Rudi bekent dat hij June heeft vermoord, gelooft Stef hem niet meer en denkt zelfs dat Rudi iemand anders in bescherming neemt. Ondertussen herrinert Guido zich informatie die ervoor zorgt dat Zjef de gevangenis mag verlaten. Sindsdien eet Zjef niet meer en valt hij plots flauw in de Foodbar. Benny versus Alfons Er heerst een koude oorlog tussen Patrick en Benny. Benny is namelijk boos omdat hij Alfons heeft binnengelaten. Patrick neemt op zijn beurt Benny kwalijk dat hij niet over zijn verleden wil praten. Hij vraagt zich af waarom Benny en Alfons 20 jaar geen contact meer hebben gehad. Alfons vertelt dat hij wel jarenlang kaartjes naar zijn zoon heeft gestuurd, maar Benny deze met opzet steeds terugstuurde. Nieuwe directiesecretaresse Mieke is het beu om verpleegster te zijn. Alle jobs die te maken hebben met 'mensen helpen' kunnen haar niet meer boeien. Ze beslist dan ook om hier definitief mee te stoppen. Ondertussen vinden er sollicitatiegesprekken plaats bij VDB voor de functie van directiesecretaresse. Jenny gaat ervan uit dat Lars haar zal kiezen. Mieke besluit het advies van Mathias en Peter op te volgen, solliciteert voor de job en wordt tot ieders verbazing aangenomen. De verjaardag van Mila De eerste verjaardag van Mila nadert. Emma is teleurgesteld dat niemand van de familie of vrienden aan de verjaardag van haar dochter heeft gedacht, zelfs vader Guido niet. Maar in werkelijkheid heeft Guido hen opgetrommeld om stiekem een verassingsfeestje te organiseren in de Jan & Alleman. Emma's geluk kan niet op wanneer ze er al haar vrienden en familie treft. Ze hebben met z'n allen samengelegd voor een groot poppenhuisje voor de kleine Mila. De scheiding van Benny en Liesbeth Na enkele weken in Nieuw-Zeeland bij Stefanie te verblijven, beslist Liesbeth Benny op te bellen. Terwijl Benny hoopt op een terugkeer naar België van zijn vrouw, krijgt hij echter te horen dat Liesbeth de scheidingspapieren in orde heeft gemaakt en verhuist naar Ben in Nederland. Ze wilt de relatie van haar en Ben een kans geven en zal daar op zoek gaan naar nieuw werk. Benny heeft het moeilijk met de officiële breuk tussen hem en Liesbeth. Zelfverminking Veronique krijgt te horen dat haar zoon Cédric gevochten heeft op school. Igor, het slachtoffer, ligt in het ziekenhuis met een zware hersenschudding. Cédric wordt definitief van school gestuurd. Niet veel later pleegt hij diefstal in een nachtwinkel. Hij komt ervan af met een waarschuwing. De dagen erna geraakt Cédric nog dieper in de put. Leen schrikt wanneer ze ontdekt dat haar neefje doet aan zelfverminking. Ze stelt psychologische hulp voor. Bierwedstrijd Niko heeft meegedaan met een bierwedstrijd. Hij zit met zijn bier Gust bij de top 5 potentiële winnaars. Een dag later krijgt Niko te horen dat hij met Gust een prijs gewonnen en geeft een feestje voor de vrienden. De friends vinden het spijtig dat Mieke en Rudi er niet bij kunnen zijn. Ondertussen mag Simon van Niko in de Mie&B intrekken. Hij probeert terug aan Peter zijn kant te geraken door hem chantagefoto's van Lars en Alexandra te overhandigen. De zwangerschap van Leen Leen doet een verrassende ontdekking: ze is opnieuw zwanger. Leen verzwijgt dit heuglijk nieuws echter voor Faroud, die graag een kind van zichzelf zou willen, en neemt enkel Mieke en Evy in vertrouwen. Ze vertelt haar dat ze het kind absoluut niet wilt houden, omdat ze te veel miserie heeft meegemaakt met huilbaby Arthur. Maar abortus is volgens Leen niet evident in de cultuur van Faroud. Evy vindt het niet kunnen dat ze Faroud niet inlicht hierover. Relatieproblemen Linda is kwaad op Jan omdat hij haar geaffronteerd heeft voor alle mensen in het café. Jan merkt de gevolgen hiervan wanneer hij merkt dat Linda niets warms heeft klaargemaakt om te eten. De dagen nadien krijgt Linda nog altijd het gevoel dat ze maar niets goed kan doen voor haar man en blijft ze alsmaar zagen en klagen over haar man. Door de goede raad van Viv komt het terug goed tussen de twee en zijn ze terug stapelzot van elkaar. Serieverkrachter Net voordat ze het politiekantoor wilt verlaten, komt Veronique terug oog in oog te staan met haar verkrachter van enkele maanden geleden: Gert Beysen. Ze is in shock wanneer ze verneemt dat hij terug opgepakt is voor een verkrachting. Ruth vraagt haar om een officiële verklaring af te leggen. Ze heeft meer details nodig over hoe Gert tewerkging om een seriedader van hem te kunnen maken. Mieke en Lars Niko zit in zak en as nadat Mieke hem totaal negeerde op het verjaardagsfeestje van Mila. Ondertussen spreekt Lars met zijn nieuwe directiesecretaresse Mieke af in de hotelbar van Dolce. Het gesprek evolueert al snel tot flirten, maar toch gebeurt er niets tussen de twee. Nadien blijft Mieke alsmaar flirten met Lars op de werkvloer. Hij laat haar op haar vrije dag opdraven naar VDB Fashion, waar de twee van bil gaan in Lars' kantoor. De arrestatie van Mathias Pam raadt Veronique aan om samen met Cédric een weekendje op uit te trekken. Terwijl zij in Italië verblijven, ontdekt Ruth dat Gert op 28 juni in het ziekenhuis heeft gelegen met een hersenschudding, kaakbeenbreuk, wurgsporen in de hals en kneuzingen ter hoogte van het strottenhoofd. Gert geeft toe dat hij Veronique heeft verkracht in opdracht van June. Mathias wordt aangehouden voor slagen en verwondingen op Gert. De belastingsinspectie Bij VDB gaat de gevreesde belastingsinspectie door. Wanneer de afschrijvingen en provisies verdwenen blijken te zijn, kan Lars hier niet mee lachen. Hij denkt dat Simon de boel probeert te saboteren. Uiteindelijk kunnen zij en Jenny ervoor zorgen dat Hilde van FOD Financiën tevreden is en dat het bedrijf kan blijven voortbestaan. Niet veel later zet Lars Simon echter op straat, omdat hij alsnog foto's van hem en Alexandra aan andere mensen toont. Andere verhaallijnen Jelle vertelt Faroud over het boek dat hij aan het lezen is. Hij schrikt wanneer Jelle vertelt over iemand die zijn dood in scène heeft gezet. Faroud moet onmiddelijk aan de schijndood van Jelle's vader Bart denken. Jan wilt een stand-up comedy avond organiseren. Benny stelt zich kandidaat. Patrick maakt kennis met frituuruitbaatster Ellie, die haar kapotte oventje komt brengen naar het atelier. Hoewel hij het repairatelier reeds opgedoekt heeft, maakt Patrick een uitzondering voor Ellie. |-|December= |-|Januari= |-|Februari= |-|Maart= |-|April= |-|Mei= |-|Juni= 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' AnnaS26.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanS26.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen26.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterS26.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueS26.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertS26.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens LeenS26.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche HannahSeizoen26.png|'Hannah'|link=Hannah Van den Bossche TrudyS26.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme LindaSeizoen26.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet GuidoSeizoen26.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseS26.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche CédricSeizoen26.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye JelleS26.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche EvyS26.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasSeizoen26.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoSeizoen26.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennyS26.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS26.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels LiesbethS26.png|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels RudiS26.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefS26.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder AgnesSeizoen26.png|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert FaroudKirS26.png|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir EmmaSeizoen26.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck SimonSeizoen26.png|'Simon'|link=Simon Feyaerts LarsSeizoen26.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf VivSeizoen26.png|'Viv'|link=Viv Neyens 'Nevenpersonages' WimVeugelenS26.png|'Wim'|link=Wim Veugelen JennyS26.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven FrankSeizoen26.png|'Frank'|link=Frank Verdonck StanSeizoen26.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers RuthS26.png|'Ruth'|link=Ruth Delaet StefSeizoen26.png|'Stef'|link=Stef Mortier AlfonsSeizoen26.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens EllieS26.png|'Ellie'|link=Ellie Segers 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' SashaS26.png|'Sasha'|link=Sasha Verhegstraete JuneS26.png|'June'|link=June Van Damme ArnoS26.png|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens ArthurSeizoen26.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche FreddyS26.png|'Freddy'|link=Freddy Steenhoudt BenKellyS26.png|'Ben'|link=Ben Kelly QuintenSeizoen26.png|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis DafinaKirS26.png|'Dafina'|link=Dafina Kir FatmirKirS26.png|'Fatmir'|link=Fatmir Kir InspecteurVerhelstS25.jpg|'Verhelst'|link=Verhelst MilaSeizoen26.png|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche DriesS26.png|'Dries'|link=Dries Van Renterghem FonsVerbiestS26.png|'Fons'|link=Fons Verbiest FrancineVerbiestS26.png|'Francine'|link=Francine Verbiest SaartjeS26.png|'Saartje'|link=Saartje Frederickx GertSeizoen26.png|'Gert'|link=Gert Beysen PaulS26.png|'Paul'|link=Paul Wils VanLaerS26.png|'Van Laer'|link=Van Laer NODV-Erik.png|'Erik'|link=Erik Verstraeten 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 26ste seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. DePrinsSeizoen26.png|'De Prins'|link=De Prins MaaikeVerstraetenS26.png|'Maaike'|link=Maaike Verstraeten LieselotjeSeizoen26.png|'Lieselotje'|link=Lieselotje Veugelen WoutSeizoen26.png|'Wout'|link=Wout 'Recasts' *Vanaf dit seizoen neemt Vincent Banic de rol van Guido Van den Bossche over van Jelle Florizoone. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (24)' *Seizoen 1 - heden: Dierckx, Van den Bossche *Seizoen 2 - heden: Thielens, Van de Caveye *Seizoen 8 - heden: de Rixart de Waremme *Seizoen 10 - heden: Desmet *Seizoen 16 - heden: Hermans *Seizoen 17 - heden: Moelaert *Seizoen 18 - 26: Van Damme *Seizoen 18 - heden: Schuurmans *Seizoen 22 - heden: Coppens, Pauwels, Verbiest *Seizoen 23 - heden: De Mulder, Kir *Seizoen 24 - 26: Godderis *Seizoen 24 - heden: Eeckelaert, Lauwers, Steenhoudt, Verdonck, Versteven *Seizoen 25 - heden: Frederickx *Seizoen 26 - heden: De Wulf, Neyens 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' *Het huwelijk van Arno Coppens en Estee Eeckelaert *De scheiding van Benny Coppens en Liesbeth Pauwels 'Geboortes en sterftes' 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' *Seizoen 1 - heden: Lokale Politie *Seizoen 16 - heden: Algemeen Ziekenhuis *Seizoen 19 - heden: Jan en Alleman *Seizoen 20 - heden: Wielerclub Jan & Alleman *Seizoen 21 - heden: VDB Holding, VDB Fashion *Seizoen 22 - heden: Atelier van Patrick, Foodbar, Benny's moestuin *Seizoen 23 - heden: thuisverpleging, Jelle's voetbalclub, Miks kookclub, Belgische Uitgeverij, Linda's musicalgezelschap *Seizoen 24 - heden: Fashion Agency, Garage Louis & Zn. *Seizoen 25 - heden: De Proeverij, WZC De Toren, Mie&B, 9House, Shooting Duck vzw, Mina Fashion *Seizoen 26 - heden: Dolce Hotels & Resorts 'Trivia' *Dit seizoen kent ook enkele technische aanpassingen. Door een vernieuwing van de soap, zullen de afleveringen nog maar 25 minuten duren. Ook kiest men voor een kleinere cast en bekendere namen. Via nieuwe cameratechnieken zal 'Familie' vanaf dit seizoen er trouwens nog beter uitzien. 'Lees Meer' *De moord op June Van Damme *Mieke Van den Bossche in coma *Het moordspel (app) *Het 1ste verjaardagsfeest van Mila *Op de koffie met Familie (evenement) *25 jaar Familie Category:Seizoenen